Subsurface formations contain reservoir fluid which, when sampled and analyzed, may provide useful information about the formation. For example, fluid analysis results can be used to perform reservoir correlations and simulations and to optimize wellbore placement and generate production forecasts. Fluid is typically sampled using a probe that is extended from a downhole tool assembly and pressed against a borehole wall. Ideally, when a probe is pressed against an area of a formation that is highly permeable, fluid is pumped out from the formation and into the probe. Low permeability areas of a formation, however, make fluid flow and collection difficult.